


Two Sides of an Issue

by Abitfairytailforme



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 13:50:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7535233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abitfairytailforme/pseuds/Abitfairytailforme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Ianto both know that Ianto is going to die one day and that Jack is not. They both have different sides to this issue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Sides of an Issue

**Author's Note:**

> Don't know why I wrote this. Just liked the idea. Hope you enjoy it! (Sorry for any grammar issues)

All relationships are hard. I learned that in high school. Torchwood just made them harder. I mean, what are you supposed to do when your girlfriend is suddenly half cyberwoman? Then there’s Jack. I love him, but there are so many questions that come with loving an immortal. Like, will he remember me? Will he move on? I hope he does, but knowing him it’s going to be at least a hundred years before he moves on emotionally(I mean, he’ll love someone, not just have sex with them). I hope he remembers me. The hardest thing is knowing that I’m going to cause him pain and that’s unavoidable. I’m going to die one day, he’s not.

Ianto sighs, looking at his diary entry.

~~~

Jack sighed and sipped some more scotch. Ianto was asleep. He didn’t need to sleep so much since he turned immortal so sometimes he’d slip away(Ianto did know about this and was okay with it).

He thought about the future. He loved Ianto, but knew he was not always going to be there with him. He knew that one day, probably soon because of Torchwood, Ianto would die and he wouldn’t. He’d have to go on. But how could he ever just move on? He’ll remember Ianto, forever, but the idea that Ianto is just going to be another person on his list of people he loved and lost killed him every day.

It killed him in a way he couldn’t come back from


End file.
